


Afterwards

by cloudyworld



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyworld/pseuds/cloudyworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For just a moment, the three of them worked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterwards

**Author's Note:**

> this tiny fic is separate from the other one I wrote about the three of them! I think I actually wrote this one first. Even though it's small, I wanted to upload it because I think for a short period of time, these three would be really great. Let me know if there are mistakes!

"It's cold," Haru mumbles into Makoto's back, lips pressed to his shoulder blade. Makoto had been drifting in and out of sleep, but was now being pulled awake by the voices around him.

"I'm sure it doesn't help that you're sleeping naked," Rin snorts from in front of Makoto, his head tucked into the crook of the taller boy's arm. Makoto was silly to think he'd be asleep before these two. "Maybe you should put some clothes on." Makoto and Rin each had shorts they had bothered to slide back on, but of course Haru didn't even want to get up once they had finished, opting instead to wrap all the covers around himself until they had to fight him for them. 

"The air is cold. Close the window." Makoto's pretty sure that was meant as a question, though Haru made it sound much more like a demand. He can practically feel Rin bristle, Makoto now kind of disappointed that they hadn't just gone right to sleep after they finished having sex. Rin was so relaxed and gentle afterwards that Makoto relished every moment he got to see Rin like that. Of course their time would be up. 

"You close the window," he grumbles, punctuating his desire to not get out of bed by wrapping his arm back around Makoto. Haru is still against his back, his breathing the only thing signaling to Makoto that the other boy is alive. 

"I'm not going to climb over both you and Makoto to close the window. Be considerate." he retorts, making Makoto bury his head in the pillows. He reeeeally doesn't want to be doing this right now. 

"I don't mind closing the window," Makoto finally speaks, lifting himself up. "I'll do it if you two stop arguing so I can sleep." This makes Rin shoot up out of the bed, raking a hand through his hair. 

"I got it, lay down, Makoto." Easing back down onto the mattress, Makoto can feel Haru's smile, even if it isn't visible on his face. 

Grumbling, Rin pushes the window shut, Makoto catching a glimpse of the bruises trailing down over the redhead's neck and collarbone, visible in the moonlight. He smiles to himself. 

"Do you want me to shut the curtains too, Haru?" At his name, Haru slowly lifts his head up, Makoto laying down on his back so Haru and Rin can see each other. Haru's eyes are bright in the dim light, red lines still noticeable on his skin from where Rin scratched him. He blinks.

"A little." Rin rolls his eyes and tugs on the curtains, leaving just a sliver of light. He sits down on the bed, bringing his legs up to put them under the covers again. Haru leans over Makoto's chest to kiss Rin on the cheek, who leaps up, surprised.

"What the-? Are you a girl? Quit doing weird shit like that!" he touches his cheek, frowning. Haru blinks again.

"Just saying thank you." With that, he lays back down, pressing himself flush against Makoto's side. Makoto laughs softly, wrapping an arm around Haru before looking up at Rin expectantly. 

Groaning, Rin flops back down onto the bed, catching Makoto's hand in his own and threading their fingers together as he shuts his eyes. 

"Goodnight you two," Makoto murmurs, breathing out a sigh of relief as he can finally, finally get to sleep.


End file.
